


we bloom

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Series: Chan's very shitty month, thank you very much, universe [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Canon Universe, Gen, Mistaken Identity, chan has too much on his plate pls let him rest, endgame minchan, hurray for the saviors bambam and jackson, i say as minho has like one line in this fic smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: Chan could curse his luck, fight the world tooth and nail.Or, Chan is mistaken for a fan backstage at a show.
Series: Chan's very shitty month, thank you very much, universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590139
Kudos: 106
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	we bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of _through the cracks of your sanity_ \-- for the sake of the hc-bingo they are separate works, but these two and the following three could just as well be chapters in a single work.
> 
> this was literally written today. i've been trying to finish this line bingo for months and then i finally start actually being able to write, and i only have a few days to do it, smh at myself

They have a show performance a week later. Chan promises that he's well enough for it, his skin itching to finally do something, to finally move, dance. He doesn't have a fever anymore, so Minho and manager-hyung reluctantly lets him join back in dance practise the day before the show.

It feels like he has too much to catch up on, but he's determined, and Minho promises to stay extra with him to go over everything a few more times.

—————

"I'll just head to the bathroom real quick," Chan says when they pass a sign on the way to their dressing room. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

Manager-hyung nods in acknowledgment and herds the rest along forward. They don't have too much time to get ready, so Chan tells himself to be quick. He just needs a moment, alone with his own thoughts. Alone, where he won't have eight boys constantly watching him in worry.

It's an open bathroom with stalls, but it's thankfully empty for the time being. Chan walks over to the sinks, frowns, and looks at his appearance in the mirror. Some unruly locks of hair peek out from underneath his beanie, and he can see bags under his eyes, just barely not covered by the face mask. He looks tiny in the baggy clothes, feels tiny being engulfed by them. He looks like he's just been sick, plain and simple.

The stage clothes and the make-up the stylists will put him is sure to erase any trace of that, he is sure of, and the fans will be none the wiser. It's for the best, he's sure.

He uses the toilet quickly before washing his hands and heading out the door.

He's heading off in the direction of their dressing room when he's stopped by a guard.

"Is there a problem?" he asks, hooking a finger under his facemask to pull it down under his chin.

"I will have to ask you to leave," the man says, tone gruff. "Fans are not allowed backstage."

Chan stops short, unable to do more than blink up at the man. "I'm not a fan."

"Of course not," the man says, grabbing hold of his arm, clearly not believing him.

"I promise!" Chan protests, trying to jank his arm free. "I'm not a fan, I'm a member of Stray Kids!"

"I don't see anyone else or a manager. Come along, it will be better if you don't resist."

He is strong, and eventually Chan gives up on trying to get free from his grip. He lets himself be dragged along, keeping an eye out for their dressing room, manager-hyung or anyone else he knows.

They have almost reached a back door when he sees them. With a shaky sigh of relief he calls out, "Bambam, Jackson-hyung!" The two of them turn around at the sound, Bambam waving and heading over when he recognizes Chan.

"Channie! It's been a while." He's all smiles and happy tones, and it's true, it really has been a while since they last saw each other.

Jackson follows after, pulling Chan into a hug when he reaches them, seemingly not even having noticed the guard. "Where do you have your members?"

"About that," Chan begins, shifting to show them the grip the guard still has on his arm. "I went to the bathroom while they headed to the dressing room. And now he seems to think I'm a fan."

Both Bambam and Jackson turns to the guard, whose face has not shown a single emotion throughout all of this.

"This is Bang Chan, leader of Stray Kids," Jackson tells him. "We'll even take you to their dressing room, to show you it's true." He pats the guards hand on Chan's arm, taking Chan's hand in his own and beginning to walk.

The guard seems reluctant, but he lets go of Chan and follows after them.

"You don't have to do this," Chan tells them in a low voice. "I'm sure you have a lot to do currently"

"And so do you," Bambam protests with a shake of his head. "Just let us help you — we heard what happened last week."

"Oh. I'm fine now though."

Jackson snorts. "Yugyeom talked briefly to Lee Know. You're very stubborn, you know that, right?"

Chan feels momentary embarrassment, that their seniors have heard about his stupidity, but it loosen when he realises that they are also his friends. Bambam and Yugyeom especially knows all about his stubbornness and stupidity. "Did he now?"

"Hey! Don't be mad at either of them." Bambam shoves his shoulder playfully. "We all just care for you. Very much."

Chan is glad that they reach a door with "Stray Kids" written on it, not wanting to go deeper into this sentimentality. Before anyone can open it, however, it's thrown open, manager-hyung hurrying out.

He stops short when he sees them all. "There you are, I was about to go look for you."

"Thanks, guys!" Chan calls back to Bambam and Jackson as he's dragged into the dressing room by his manager, just having time to see Bambam wave before the door closes.

He's put in a chair next to Minho, manager-hyung hurrying off to do something else.

"He was getting worried, you know," Minho says, his eyes closed as a noona applies make-up.

"I ran into a guard who thought I was a fan," Chan sighs, closing his eyes to let the noonas do their thing.

Minho doesn't say anything, but he feels a hand reach over to squeeze his thigh. He puts his hand over Minho's, a silent thank you for his equally silent support.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on sns:
> 
> [tumblr](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/)  
> [amino](https://aminoapps.com/c/straykids/page/user/s-kiz/ng7z_rxsofVn712kdDeagPXrQNr55Ld4V0se)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan) (that i barely use)


End file.
